the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maverick Corporation
"In my pursuits towards trying to keep the city safe, I founded Maverick Corporation. Gave the common man a gun and said, "You want to keep your city safe? Fight for it." And they did. They're still fighting for it to this very day." - Magnus, to Damien Maverick Corporation is a company that operates out of Haven City. Owned and founded by the supernatural hunter Magnus, the corporation was formerly a weapons manufacturing company. Following the events of The Fallen Invasion, Maverick was reformed into what it is today; a peacekeeping agency with a specific focus on destroying supernatural threats. Maverick specifically hunts after these beings and other malicious threats that harbor ill intent towards humanity or other species that only care to live peacefully. History Origins When Haven City was still young, it became apparent that it needed protection. Many malevolent forces threatened the city almost daily, and so Magnus founded Maverick as a means for monetary gains. The company was only a weapons shop back then, arming the citizens of Haven so they could protect themselves. Magnus would use the money he earned to fund his efforts in hunting down the more prominent threats that wished to do harm to the city. Through this, he was able to efficiently take down any monsters or malicious forces, but it proved to not be enough in the end. As the city became overwhelmed with the forces of Lucifer's legions, Magnus decided that the city needed more protection. Through this decision, Maverick Corporation became what it is today; a peacekeeping organization dedicated to protecting the city from supernatural threats of all kinds. Magnus has personally trained each and every soldier in his workforce, all of which are volunteers from Haven City itself. He has been known to welcome any who wish to take up arms and defend their city against that which they might not fully understand. The corporation has had its success and failures throughout its run, and continues to grow even to this day. More recently, Maverick Corporation has secured alliances with other peacekeeping organizations or militaries intent on keeping the populace safe; one of these includes Defender's Throne, formally known as the FCRF. Since it's initial inception, Maverick has expanded outward from Haven City, with multiple auxiliary branches posted in many major cities across the world, spanning at least five continents. Organization Overview Maverick Corporation maintains a strong hold over Haven City, utilizing various methods in which to defend the city. From their headquarters of Maverick Tower, soldiers of various races and ethnicity use advanced technology to destroy supernatural forces. Maverick boasts well over 600 thousand employees dedicated to different departments within the company. Since Maverick is both a peacekeeping agency and a contractual company, many of these soldiers are stationed across the world, dealing with threats deemed too extreme for ordinary military or police. The Tower itself is situated at roughly the center of Haven City, being one of the largest buildings in the city. Spotlights shine from the courtyard, illuminates the night sky with intensely bright light-bulbs. As time passes, Maverick Corporation has been known to upgrade their arsenal considerably; currently, they utilize both ballistic and laser weaponry, as well as heavy duty weapons for dealing with larger foes. Just like Magnus, the company is very adaptable, and able to do what's necessary to keep the city safe from the paranormal and supernatural. Many are loyal to the cause, and Maverick not only shows itself as a bastion against the darkness, but promotes respect and equality to non-humans that only want to live ordinary lives. Given the more recent alliance with Defender's Throne, Maverick Corporation has decidedly dialed back their efforts in R&D, utilizing materials provided and shared. Instead, Maverick now focuses more so on its expertise, employing an arcane division to properly utilize the unique abilities of some of its employees. Security Forces Being the main bulk of Maverick staff, the Security Forces consists of the best soldiers within Maverick Corporation. Most of them are hand-picked from common citizens of Haven City, who aspire to protect their city from the more unexplained threats that may plague it. The security forces consist of two sub-factions: facility security and military. The facility security are those who primarily safeguard Maverick Tower itself and keep invaders away so they may not disrupt what is essentially the beating heart of Maverick. The other sub-faction is self-explanatory; the military is what patrols the city and keeps it safe. When the city falls into danger or experiences an extinction-level event, the military forces are those who mobilize and protect the city. The military sub-faction consists of several smaller units which specialize in employing specific tactics to rout the opposition. The Security Forces are usually seen wearing the Maverick CF-17, which is their standard issue armor. The security chief, Henry Adams, wears a prototype version of the CF-17, the AF-9. Arcane Division Recently formed, the Arcane Division takes advantage of the inhuman members of Maverick Corporation, or those with special powers. Considering that Haven City has become a melting pot of various species and races, a surprising portion of Maverick Corporation's work force are not human. The Arcane Division focuses on utilizing their unique powers to their fullest, and deal with supernatural threats across the city. Often times, such threats might deal with foes that are often not seen nor corporeal: voodoo, occultism, black magic and the like. While the basic Security Forces are capable of dealing with paranormal beings, the Arcane Division specializes in it. As of now, the Arcane Division is comprised of Humans, Infernals, Angels and various other species. The Arcane Division is headed by Damien Artweir, with Angel Azton being another member of it. Category:Factions Category:Lore